<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt Drabbles by irhydft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561531">Prompt Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irhydft/pseuds/irhydft'>irhydft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irhydft/pseuds/irhydft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker/Reader, Obi Wan Kenobi/Reader, Rey (Star Wars)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Obi Wan x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi Wan and 32. “You better muffle yourself with a pillow then, because I’m not stopping.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The fact that you managed to get Obi Wan as your personal guard as a senator was truly lucky. You’d been smitten with him from the moment you’d laid eyes on him, and you often watch his eyes linger on your form for just a second too long. The two of you seemed to have a connection. </p><p>A connection that, at the moment, was being explored with you pinned to the bed underneath him. </p><p>Your mind is hazy; you don’t even remember the turning point from friends to lovers, though it had happened mere minutes ago. You just know that it’s late, he’s kissing you fervently, and his eyes are dark. </p><p>Your top is half undone, hanging partway off your shoulder. Obi Wan breaks the kiss to practically growl  at you to strip. </p><p>You divest yourself of your clothing carefully, slowly, teasingly— making him wait as you reveal yourself to him. When you’ve finished, he pulls you onto the bed, pushes you down so you’re at his mercy underneath him, and suddenly his mouth is on you. </p><p>He’s perfect at eating you out. Months of pining after Obi Wan has left you desperate and easily worked up. His beard rubs against your thighs and you moan, loudly. You can’t help yourself. </p><p>“Fuck!” you nearly scream as he draws his tongue across your clit. </p><p>“Darling,” Obi Wan says against your cunt, “I’d be quieter if I were you. Anyone could hear.” </p><p>“Fuck, Obi Wan, I can’t, I can’t,” you plead with him, “it’s too good.” </p><p> “You better muffle yourself with a pillow then, because I’m not stopping,” he says, and grabs your thighs, pinning them down to the bed so you won’t writhe against him. </p><p>His tongue fucks in and out of your cunt and when he finds your clit he sucks and you’re so desperate, your moans and cries are so loud, but he stays true to his word— he doesn’t stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rey x fem!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey x fem!reader and 111. “You have no idea how much I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The war is over; the last few remaining factions of the First Order will be snuffed out any day now, and the resistance base has practically been a party for a day straight. </p><p>The novelty has not worn off on your girlfriend, Rey, who has never seen so much loud music, food, drink, and happy people all in one place. You’re proud of her, but she’s been very busy being passed around from person to person as they congratulate her. </p><p>You’re only a little bit jealous and just slightly more needy, but you’ve worked out a plan— the red dress you’ve picked out for the night hugs the curves of your body just right and accentuates your breasts perfectly. It’s so short that you can’t bend over properly. And underneath it all, you’re not wearing a single stitch. </p><p>Finding Rey isn’t difficult— she radiates happiness from where she stands with a drink in her hand, thankfully only caught up in conversation with one pilot who is obviously intoxicated. Her eyes light up when she sees you and she’s obviously tired of listening to him anyway.  </p><p>“Come dance with me,” you whisper in her ear as you grab her hand. Rey gives some excuse and you’re off. </p><p>You know that Rey gets handsy on the dance floor— or any time she’s close to you— and you’re counting on it. Her hands drift down to your waist, and then up to your back, where your bra clasp would normally be. When she doesn’t feel anything in either place, she draws back and smiles wickedly at you. </p><p>“Tease,” Rey says. </p><p>In response, you throw your arms around her and grind up against her thigh; you feel her breasts against yours and she gets braver, running a hand down your thigh. </p><p>“You have no idea how much I want you,” Rey whispers against your neck. </p><p>“Then you should do something about it,” you tell her. </p><p>Dangerously, she slips her hand under your dress; two of her fingers tease at your cunt, and momentarily, you wonder if anyone notices. Your thoughts are interrupted when she rubs at your clit. </p><p>You moan into her ear and that’s all it takes— she grabs you by the wrist and her eyes darken as she pulls you off the dance floor. </p><p>It’s a very long time before either of you want to get back to the party.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Luke x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke and 5. “You know how to make me cum, so do it already.” and 149. “Call me selfish, but I don’t ever want anyone else to touch you.” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>An undercover mission where you had to tolerate a lot more flirting from strange men than you’d ever like to has left both you and Luke on-edge and a little bit pent up. Going on these missions with Luke means more time with him, but it also means having to endure pretending to be single so you can get information easier. </p><p>Luke always gets a little jealous. He says he isn’t, but you know he is; you know from how he always gives you those puppy dog eyes afterwards, from how he takes your hand as soon as the two of you return to the ship, and from what he says to you. </p><p>“Call me selfish, but I don’t ever want anyone else to touch you,” Luke murmurs in your ear. </p><p>“I don’t want anyone else but you to touch me,” you say, and then lower your voice. “And I only want to touch you.” </p><p>Luke’s breath hitches a little bit, and you weigh your options. It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve fucked in your transport mere minutes after pulling one of these missions off, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. </p><p>“Want me to show you?” you ask, face inches from his as he nods and you slip his jacket off of his shoulders. </p><p>“I like touching you here,” you say, running your hands down his arms, teasing him. You continue, bringing your hands to his chest, and up into his hair. </p><p>“Here, too,” you say, and tug his hair a little bit–– he moans against your lips and you smile as you feel him twitch in his pants. </p><p>“And here.” You move your hand down and palm him through his trousers and he drops his head onto your shoulder. He’s already coming undone for you and you’ve barely touched him, your hand barely giving him the pressure he needs to get off. His hips buck against you and you feel him getting desperate. </p><p>“What do you want, baby?” you ask. </p><p>“You know how to make me cum,” Luke whines against your shoulder, “so do it already.”</p><p>You drop to your knees and take his cock out of his pants, mouthing at his tip, letting him fuck your hand; he’s already so hard for you, and it won’t take much to make him finish. </p><p>“I wanna–– fuck, please let me––” he starts, but you cut him off. </p><p>“Cum on me, baby, you know I’m yours,” you say against him, and Luke fucking whimpers and spills against your tongue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sith!Obi Wan x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sith!Obi Wan and #32 “Try to stay quiet for me. Can you do that?”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Your top is cut too low and your skirt too short for the outfit to do anything but serve to tease him, and you know this. You know this because it’s the most effective method of getting the Sith to drop his work and rail you. </p><p>You don’t announce your presence as you enter the office-like space he occupies. Instead, you think a particularly dirty thought, loudly, and project it at him. You allow yourself to fantasize for only a brief moment as you imagine his hand slipping under your skirt and two fingers inside your dripping cunt. You’re not stupid— you know he heard the click of your heels as you entered the room, but you want something, and he was pretending to not acknowledge you anyway. </p><p>Your daring attempt at getting his attention works. Obi Wan understands calculated risks and admires them, even when the risk is seduction. He looks up at you, his eyes darken, and he sends the guards away; the door clicks shut behind them. </p><p>“I’m supposed to have a meeting with some very important people in the seperatist movement in ten minutes,” Obi Wan says, not moving from his desk, but staring at you intently. </p><p>When you say nothing but pout at him, he continues. “You’re being a very naughty girl right now,” he says lowly, and you feel the force grab you by the wrist and drag you over to him; you collide against him, your hands on his chest, and he grabs your chin and tilts your head up to meet his cold blue eyes. </p><p>Outside the door there’s the sound of people approaching; waiting, you assume, for their audience with the Sith who currently has his hands on your waist and lust overtaking his eyes for you. </p><p>“Try to stay quiet for me. Can you do that?” he growls in your ear as his hands begin to make quick work of your clothing. You nod against his neck, biting your lip, trying to remember not to hold your breath. </p><p>He pushes your skirt up, and when he discovers you’re not wearing anything underneath, he whispers to you, his voice already rough— “You really are my fucking slut, aren’t you?” </p><p>Then he’s bending you over his desk— turning you around and kicking your legs open and pinning you there. You’re dripping down your thighs at being manhandled like this, and when you feel his hand spank your ass, you can’t help but let out a quiet moan. </p><p>“Stay quiet,” he commands, and you bite back your moans as he pulls out his cock and slips into you. He sets a pace that has you seeing stars, and you are helpless but to bite your own knuckles to stay silent as his cock hits every perfect place inside you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Obi Wan x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi Wan and 103. “The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.” and 123. “If you’re going to act like a little brat then I’m going to treat you like a little brat.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Obi Wan–!” you exclaim as he drags into his quarters by your hand and shuts the door behind him. </p><p>“If you’re going to act like a little brat then I’m going to treat you like a little brat,” he says matter-of-factly, and sits down at his desk, leaving you standing there, needy for him. </p><p>You admit, you’ve been acting out constantly today. You teased him relentlessly by thinking loudly and directly at him about his cock inside you and his hands on your hips all day, and when he scolded you, you didn’t stop. You had mouthed off to him instead, in the hopes that he’d break and punish you. He hadn’t, at least, not yet. </p><p>You walk over to him and sit on the edge of his desk. He looks up at you, seemingly deciding whether or not to acknowledge your presence. </p><p>“Master, please...” you let your voice trail off, staring into his eyes. You’re not his padawan, at least, not anymore since you’ve passed your trials, but the title still turns his head. </p><p>“Do you want something, darling?” Obi Wan asks, and you feel yourself relax as he starts to play along. </p><p>“Yes, Master. I want––” you start, but he cuts you off. </p><p>“I wanted you to be good today, but you weren’t very good, were you?” </p><p>“No sir,” you admit, pouting. </p><p>“Now I have to punish you,” he murmurs, and runs his hand along your thigh, up under your skirt, and cups your wetness through your panties. You gasp and nearly cry out, already on the edge from teasing him all day. </p><p>“Please, Master,” you breathe, “please fuck me, I want you so badly.”  </p><p>“The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh,” Obi Wan growls as he pulls you onto his lap. His hands move away completely, leaving you there, straddling him. </p><p>“Go on, darling. Get yourself off,” he encourages, and leans back in his chair. You whine for the lack of his hands on your body, but grind your cunt against his thigh. He watches you, looking at the damp spot you’re leaving on his pants. He’s already half-hard, but he doesn’t make any move to touch you or himself. </p><p>You’re so wet now that it becomes unbearable to wear your underwear any longer, you stand momentarily and tear them off. When you look up at Obi Wan, his face is flushed, but you know he’s made up his mind, and that you’re going to finish on his thigh. </p><p>You’re desperate, but it’s not enough. Your cunt clenches around nothing, and you want to cum. “Obi Wan, I need–” you begin, but before your finish your sentence, he starts bouncing his knee, staring at the place where your cunt makes contact with his thigh. The vibration of the motion makes you moan and cry out for him; his hands are suddenly on your waist, helping you to grind against him. </p><p>“Cum for me, darling,” Obi Wan commands, and you’re helpless but to listen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Luke x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dom!Luke and 1. “Bend over, I’m not kidding.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The water of the shower is comforting and warm as it hits your back. It’s late, and you’ve had a rough day. Your muscles ache with the day’s work, and you find your mind drifting to your boyfriend. </p><p>Luke has been gone too long; you miss his hands on your body, and the feel of his lips against your own. You let your desire overcome you as you slide your hands down your body and to your clit. You brace yourself against the shower wall and lean against your arm, biting your lip as you imagine him here with you. </p><p>You close your eyes and let yourself moan his name as you cup your mound, caught up in the fantasy. You’re distracted enough that you don’t hear the door to your quarters or to the refresher opening. </p><p>When Luke says your name, you very nearly think you’re still in your own head, but it was so real, so close, and suddenly you feel a hot wave of embarrassment and realize that he’s back, and that he’s likely heard everything. Before you can say a word, he’s stepped into the shower with you. </p><p>“Lonely?” he teases, a hint of a smug smile on his face as he crowds into your space and leans forward a little bit. </p><p>“Well, I was,” you reply, and crash your lips together. The kiss is full of emotion, desperate and insistent. You moan against his lips as he runs his hands down your body, stopping just above your lower stomach. </p><p>“Do you always moan for me even when I’m not here?” he teases. </p><p>“Maybe,” you breathe. </p><p>“Turn around,” his lips brush against your own and he steps back to let you. His hands move to your breasts and he traces circles on your skin and you throw your head back against his shoulder. You grind your ass against his hard cock and exhale shakily as you feel him twitch against you. </p><p>“Bend over, I’m not kidding.” Luke practically growls in your ear, pushing you lightly but firmly with a hand on your upper back. You’re half bent over, braced against the wall again. </p><p>He slips into you and sets a rough pace; hitting that spot inside you with every thrust. You’re already clenching around him, approaching your orgasm even though he’s barely fucked you. You instinctively bite back a whine. </p><p>“Be loud for me,” Luke commands as he sees you holding back. </p><p>“Luke,” you groan.  </p><p>“T-tell me how much you like my cock in you,” Luke whines, and it’s what he sounds like when he’s about to cum. His hips stutter and you know what he’s really asking for is praise. </p><p>“Baby, you’re so good,” you moan, “You feel incredible, you’re going to make me cum.” </p><p>His hand moves to rub at your clit and the second he touches you, you’re clenching around him and cumming; he follows you not long after, spilling into you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Luke x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sub! Luke and 1. “Bend over, I’m not kidding.” and 107. “I’m not jealous! it’s just…you’re mine!”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>You see the slight pout on Luke’s face as you glance away from the conversation you’d been briefly engaged in with the other pilot. You can’t even remember the man’s name who’s cornered you, but he’s being obvious about trying to get you into bed with him. You’re not interested, but you’re still trying to be nice before you watch as Luke turns from you and walks out of the room. </p><p>Something about Luke’s actions make your heart ache just a little; he seems innocent in a lot of ways and you really do like him. You excuse yourself and walk down the hallway after him, knocking at his door minutes later. </p><p>When he lets you in, he still has that kicked-puppy look on his face that’s impossible for you to ignore, but he doesn’t bring it up. You sit down on his couch and he just dives right back into talking to you like nothing is wrong, and you can’t stand it. </p><p>“What’s the matter, Luke?” you ask, “And don’t say nothing. Are you jealous?” </p><p>“I’m not jealous! It’s just... you’re mine,” he says. </p><p>You fall silent. The status of your relationship so far with Luke is complicated and far more accurately described as friends with benefits than exclusive. Even if you had feelings, you didn’t think he did.  He must see the wheels turning in your head, because his voice softens and he leans in towards you. </p><p>“Do you want to be mine?” he asks, “You don’t have to say y—“ he begins, but your mind has finally caught up to your heart, and you crash your lips against his. The kiss is heated, and you find yourself tearing at Luke’s clothes, yanking on his hair and moaning into his mouth. </p><p>His hands tug impatiently at the waistline of your pants and you suddenly have an idea. </p><p>“I do want to be yours,” you say, briefly pulling away, “but good boys don’t get jealous, do they?” you ask as you place a chaste kiss on his cheek. </p><p>Luke gets off on being bossed around and being told he’s good. You’ve talked before about “punishing” him for misbehavior– isn’t now as good of a time as any to try it out? </p><p>“I can be good,” he says lowly. </p><p>“I know,” you say, pausing. “Bend over,” you whisper in his ear, and when he hesitates, you command, “I’m not kidding.” </p><p>Luke whimpers against you and turns around, draping himself over the couch like he knows what’s coming and is desperate for it. You tug his trousers down just to his knees and he fucking tilts his hips up, begging for you without saying a word. You start slow, hand slapping his ass gently before getting bolder. </p><p>You see him rutting his cock against the couch cushion every time you connect; his moans are getting louder, and you know he’s close.  </p><p>“Are you going to cum for me, baby?” you tease, running a hand over his reddened skin.  He’s so obviously close it’s intoxicating to you; his face is flushed and he looks fucked out. </p><p>“I need you to t-touch me, please,” Luke chokes back a sob and you pull him onto the couch with you. </p><p>“Luke, you did so good for me,” you say, and he whines loudly, fucking your hand. You’ve barely touched his cock before he’s spilling onto your hand and collapsing against you. </p><p>“You don’t ever have to be jealous,” you say, finding it to be true, “I’m in love with you.” </p><p>He pauses, smiling against you before kissing your shoulder. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>